


Brunette

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [7]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: She ran her fingers through her mistress’ hair, gliding through the soft locks.





	Brunette

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Had a bit of a day of it today, I am fine-tuning the plot of The Servants and I have a backlog of Downton Drabbles waiting to be posted and at lunchtime, I initiated a software upgrade... before realising I'd not backed my work up. Two and a half hours later (despite telling me it would take around 45 minutes), the upgrade was finished and, to my great relief, my work was safe. This is why I like to write hard copies of my longer works. I don't trust technology. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Sarah picked up the brush from the vanity table in front of her and moved behind Lady Grantham, taking her brunette hair in her left hand and held the brush in her right. She ran her fingers through her mistress’ hair, gliding through the soft locks. She could see many colours in her mistress’ hair, chocolate, auburn, chestnut, even highlights of titian, not a hint of grey, though. Sarah could watch her for hours.   
“O’Brein? Are you alright?”   
Sarah cleared her throat.   
“Yes, M’lady.”   
Sarah met Cora’s eyes in the mirror and thought, just maybe, she saw a secret smile.


End file.
